five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
It's walls...
here's a story for my upcoming fan game RTFP. Though it is in a alternative universe. Enjoy! Ch.1 Michael Afton was on his computer. Everything was fine until the computer switched to a green screen with a flashing underscore. He then realized that he must type in a code to get a camera footage video. Michael: I don't get it. Maybe I can type in Fredbear. it worked. He knew it had something to do with the Fazbear franchise. It showed a strange video. Michael: what? Ch.2 Back in the 1800's... 4 years after the first murder scene.. the gumball crew (5, gumball the leader) they were in gumball's home, talking. Gumball: freddy's is closed today! We can't go there! Penny: but I want to have fun and eat pizza!! Gumball: fine.. I'll get 3 to be with us. They went to Freddy Fazbear's pizza. What they don't realize is there is a killer inside the building, until now. 3 (Darwin, Tobias, and Carrie) were murdered. Gumball and penny were trapped by William Afton. Then he stabbed them. The video ended. Michael: I need to free them from my father..*sigh* Ch.3 Michael was shocked. The computer again switched to a green screen with a flashing underscore. This time, he'll need to type in a different code. Michael: gumball watterson? I guess I should type it in. It worked. He knew it had to do with gumball's team. It showed one last video. Michael: what's gonna happen this time? Ch.￼4 Gumball's dad, Richard was on a couch, watching TV. He thought he could check the news channel. Richard: I guess I should watch the news... See what happened. news reporter: breaking news! Yesterday, 5 kids went missing in freddy fazbear's pizza. Making it now that 6 kids were murdered. Without nothing to say. The CEO of Freddy Fazbear's pizza has something to say. William: it's a tragedy.. 5 kids went missing and we don't know who's the killer.. thanks. Richard exited the channel, feeling about the missing children incident. Richard: no. My son. He's dead. The video then ended. Michael Afton felt bad about richard. Michael: I'll get you Daddy. I swear! Ch.5 Michael had to get a job at Freddy Fazbear's pizza for the night shift. He managed to get there. Night one: he got a phone call from Peter. He didn't knew that the animatronics were out to kill him. They wanted revenge. After 7 nights, he got fired. Michael: aw man! Employee: get out!! After that, he needed to talk to the Watterson family, but he cannot let them know that he originated from the Afton family. So he made a fake name called James Fred Myers. He put on a scull, put on police clothes to cover his purple shirt and blue pants. He put red dye all over him like it was blood. Finally, put on a police cap. Michael: time to go to Elmore. Ch.6 Michael finally got to the Watterson home. He talked to the parents that the police found corpses inside the animatronics. He then left. William Afton got a unused suit for his next victim. He put Nicole watterson inside the suit. She told William why she had blood all over her. William took off Nicole watterson's clothes, exposing more blood. He then shot her and Richard Watterson. He put Nicole's corpse in the kitchen. Police found their corpses including Anais. Michael then heard about this. Michael: no.. Ch.7 One day, William Afton came to the abandoned pizzeria. William: I have to dismantle the animatronics. They scare me. He did. But he didn't realize that the souls were out of the animatronics. Including the puppet. William: no, no, no, no!! William Afton hid in the Springbonnie suit, laughing. William: do you think you could kill me? See you at hell! But the springlocks ￼failed on him, killing him. William Afton screamed for help. Michael came. Michael: sorry father, but this is for your own good. Michael closes the door, leaving William die. But 30 years later, Springtrap awakens, revealing that the story is not over. Sequel It's sins... Category:Stories